carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuletide Maximization
Yuletide Maximization 'is the sixth series of Chapter IX and features D-Max & BT-50's second tower mission. Objectives * Disconnect the turbine connected regardless if the other fails. * Secure the tower. Rules * Do not let the defender alarms the Hyundai securities but if the other defender made, destroy the tower immediately. * Think twice about making decisions. * Stay alert no matter what. * Stick together Trivia & Discussions * This is the first series to be featured a festival/holiday theme. * The release date was the end of the Yuletide season. However, This date was different from the scripts to real life. * This series features a very first interactive scenario in which a reader can choose the next scene based on the character. * Last appearance of BT-50 * It was revealed that Lantra is the security director of Hyundai in which he was under Nexo's leadership. * The series title depicts into two: The series was released at the end of Yuletide season; D-Max & BT-50 altered decisions on how they will handle their mission. Plot ''(D-Max really wants to know the truth behind Hyundai regardless if Juke & Kona betrays them as Doomsdeath conspiracy might just be the beginning wherein he will be taking apart the outmost tower along with BT-50) Synopsis After a huge comeback of Strad, D-Max comes up in his mind for switching partner as he wants to know about Strad but also to inform that he was the caused of Montero's fate but he ends up preparing for a long journey as Kona reminds them that the second tower is the farthest compare to the others in which BT-50 dissatisfied that both of them are not enough for the outmost tower. D-Max comforts BT-50 and proves that they will win for this even they are not close to each other. When all things are done, D-Max and BT-50 start their journey but they receive a call from Kona that sometimes there was no defender at the outmost tower during these days in which the only thing that they need to secure is the traps around it especially when stepping on the ground. BT-50 confuses that he already told during the meeting that each tower has a defender in which he feels doubted that Kona might start shifting against them. D-Max explains briefly that it was only happening sometimes and there's nothing to be doubt about it. BT-50 walks out on what he feels about Kona by now but he ended up following D-Max after a connected turbine conspiracy comes up in his mind. While walking, D-Max reminiscences the skyway incident knowing BT-50's presence during that time. BT-50 reacts the time when he destroys the tunnel entrance but ended up getting dragged away from it but ended up for not getting arrested. D-Max feels when getting arrested but the others not even they are not the ones who create tragedy but Ranger's protection is must even they still failed at the end. BT-50 disappoints when hearing that they failed to defend Ranger after escaping away from the tunnel as the efforts given was totally wasted and most of all some of the others wants to protect Ranger was arrested.'' ''When they are still arguing to each other, the designated tower is still far from them that makes BT-50 wanting to back out. D-Max convinces but it turns out for a fight after BT-50 challenges him in order to prove that he can still be trusted for a mission. D-Max accepts the challenge just to keep this mission ongoing in which he starts the fight by revealing his other form that makes BT-50 surprise in a bit but he tends to fight over with regardless if his life might be at risk. D-Max swings his chain axe to analyze BT-50's movements but all of the sudden it ended up getting knocked down by a shock trap beneath the ground. BT-50 backs out and asks his condition explaining that he never even placed a trap during their journey. D-Max thinks that they should stay away from the ground as the outmost tower might be the most secure at all. BT-50 tries to make a contact with G. Eagle but the signals seem unreachable that makes their path lost and dangerous. D-Max makes a plan by climbing up the trees instead and try to reach the tower by scanning their location above the woods. ''"It's kinda obvious but we should be aware that the tower is not yet near from us and the traps might be everywhere," ''BT-50 says to D-Max complaining his plan. D-Max suddenly remembers that they had been given a printed map that BT-50 gets upset of it. BT-50 stoles the map and thinks that Strad's comeback affects his mood. D-Max warns from his harsh words against him before he walks out. BT-50 smiles as he feels that D-Max gets annoyed in terms of Strad's existence. Later that night, BT-50 finds some artifacts about Hyundai wherein he discovers that the amuelette is one of the sources of their power. D-Max caught him and tells about the existence of amuelette and how it will affect the humankind During their storytelling, A wide shot of Hyundai Intl. Base was shown and zooms in to headquarters. Security Director, Lantra asks for the presence of the defenders but the operators fail to scan as the signal seem unreachable. Veloster approaches to inform that several defenders are not responding from their call wherein Lantra orders to visit every tower and search for the cause of signal loss. Back in the woods, D-Max finally seeing the tower in the distance but it looks like a mossy abandoned tower in which he doubts that Hyundai covers it to make it discreet against the intruders. BT-50 complains that if he is planning to trust the mossy abandoned-like tower then he should be aware that every decision can put their life at risk. ''"There's a quote that we should never assume unless otherwise stated. Right? because there's nothing wrong to try it first and If we disregard something valuable then that's the time we can say that we already take our life at risk" ''D-Max says to BT-50 about the complaints of his plan. BT-50 decides to discreet for a while and follow what D-Max wants to even he is still not convinced for the tower he was planning at. Upon continuing their journey, D-Max feels that BT-50 is no longer comfortable being his partner wherein he asks if he really wants to stay longer as his partner so that he will raise his complaints to Juke and forfeit himself from the mission. "''I'm still fine for this mission but It kinda feels like a one-sided decision," ''BT-50 says to D-Max on his thoughts about having complaints over and over. A magnetic field around activates when they came across in which D-Max got pulled down after his chain axe got magnetized but somehow BT-50 manages to save him from the ground. With the incident, they predict that the mossy-like tower is their designated tower. BT-50 pulls back D-Max to safety and suggests that he will back up behind him while entering the danger zone. Each side is full of traps that can alarm Hyundai security at any moment so they became more cautious.D-Max finds a better way by leaving their weapons for a while as BT-50 suggests his built-in equipment then they continue until reaching the tower safety. At the outmost tower entrance, BT-50 secure for some defender around but he finds out nothing anything else with the traps. D-Max thinks that they can now clear their mission easily as they trespass the tower and went inside. Being complacent, BT-50 vandalizes by smashing each window while D-Max searches for the turbine switch that he later finds out that it was on the roof deck. He manages to shut the turbine down but the lever seems to be rusty that makes D-Max is under pressure for pulling down. BT-50 decided to help by backing him up beside but the strength puts them both in danger. The ending has been divided into different situation below with the question, What will happen next? * Turbine successfully shut down and BT-50 manages to save D-Max by grabbing his hand immediately before the fall. * '''BT-50 got push down to the ground and ended up getting killed. * D-Max got push down to the ground instead and ended up getting killed. * The lever breaks and both of them push down to the ground that both of them ended up getting killed. * A surprise character comes up and saves them. * Turbine is successfully shut down but ended up getting caught by a surprise defender. With the use of Spin Simulator, The bolded situation above is now the official ending. Deaths * BT-50